This invention relates generally to power management systems and methods, and more particularly, to power supply systems and methods for cooking platforms.
There exist different types of cooking platforms which incorporate various appliances that can be activated individually or simultaneously. For example, a typical electric household range includes an oven and generally four surface heating elements. Once the cooking platform is connected within a household, there will be a preset power supply limit available for use by the cooking platform. In some instances, the cooking platform is connected to a nominal 240 volt alternating current (ac) circuit using a neutral wire to create two separate 120 volt circuits internal to the cooking apparatus. The three wires used in 240 volt wiring are commonly referred to L1, L2, and N, where N represents neutral, and wherein L1 and L2 are both 120 volts different from neutral and 240 volts from each other. As used herein, a mis-wire condition refers to conditions wherein the L1–L2 voltage is not within a specified range due to a mis-wiring of the appliance (e.g., L1 is wired to a neutral lug of the appliance). Also as used herein a neutral fault condition exists when N is not connected to the neutral lug. It would be desirable to determine when mis-wire conditions and/or neutral fault conditions occur.